


大暑

by killthetangerine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthetangerine/pseuds/killthetangerine
Summary: - 旧时代的主仆故事
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	大暑

**Author's Note:**

> weibo/lofter: 纳禾津

01.  
黄仁俊与他的相遇，其实是被迫无奈开展的。

黄仁俊的父母打听到广州有户人家在招小佣人，家里困难，于是便把自己儿子送过去了，心想也许对于他来说也不是坏事，跟着大户人家总比跟着他们好。

黄仁俊没有哭闹，这种分离迫不得已，也是必须的。刚过了生日就南下，那一年，他才十一岁。

时代变换之际，到处充满自强不息的积极感，他的人生，也该跟着时代沾点光。

广州的那户人家姓李，家里是做茶叶生意的，人丁单薄，往上数没有了，往下数只有一个儿子，还比自己小一个月。

黄仁俊穿过整个国家，从北方第一次来到了南方，第一感觉是温暖，南方一点儿也不冷，也有点潮湿，有些闷人。

他远离了集市，来到李家大宅，周围都是静的。房子外墙刷得雪白，顶上盖着灰瓦片作装饰。黄仁俊是从后院进去的，院子里裁了各种果树，高矮不一。那时正值春天，矮小的果树只比他高了一半，开满了花，粉红色的花瓣飘满了院子。黄仁俊好奇地伸手在空中抓了一把花瓣，却见二楼有个小男孩正在扒着窗户看他。

那是他们见到对方的第一眼。

李夫人第一次见黄仁俊就很喜欢，男孩年龄不仅和自己儿子一样，长得又是漂亮乖巧。说是来做下人，但因为合眼缘又疼他一些。黄仁俊见了李夫人也觉得亲切，女人温柔得体，举手投足间都优雅十足。本来他来之前还怕见生人，这下倒是放心了。

黄仁俊还小就不用干粗重活，家里还有其他佣人帮着。李夫人叫他跟着自己，干些轻松的事。第一天就跟着她在书房算账，黄仁俊帮着她磨墨。不过他总是在意二楼的小男孩，一天下来没见到他，实在好奇极了。

直到下午，门被打开了，二楼的小男孩出现了。李帝努白天都在自己房里学习，他和母亲说着自己今天跟着老师学了什么，可他的眼神总是有意无意地看向黄仁俊，陌生男孩的漂亮面孔让人无法忽视。即使是初次见面，似乎也感受到了命运的联系，拉着他们视线逐渐靠近。

黄仁俊最先看到他的眉眼，睫毛纤长，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，感觉好似小狗。

晚上老爷也回来了，事业有成的男人意气风发，面对家人会变得柔和。不过往后黄仁俊见他的机会也不多，老爷热爱工作，不常呆在家里。

日子不难熬，每一天都是简单安稳。

自从第一次见面后，他们的交集也不多。直到一段时间后，院子里的果树都结果了，夫人拉着两人一起去摘果子。

高树生出了荔枝和龙眼，他们摘不到，但是矮树的果子都摘得到。院子里大片的面积种的都是华南李子，青的红的都摘了，小巧的握在手里都包住了。

黄仁俊把摘下来的李子都放在水缸里泡着，李帝努走了过来了，随意从水里捞出一颗，咬了一口，然后瞪大眼睛说好甜。

黄仁俊看着他不知作何反应，李帝努顿了顿，把自己手里的果子递给黄仁俊：“妹妹也吃吃看。”那时黄仁俊头发长，长得又漂亮，李帝努竟然一开口就鬼差神使地喊了他妹妹。

黄仁俊不敢去接他咬过的果子，毕竟他是少爷。李帝努的手僵在空中，执着地拉过黄仁俊的手直接塞到他手里，然后自己就跑了。

黄仁俊看着他的背影，汗水已经打湿了衣服，站在原地小声地反抗说自己不是妹妹，又咬了一口他递来的李子，确实很甜。

自此之后，李帝努便常常去找黄仁俊。他呆在自己家里学习，交不到朋友，又没有兄弟姐妹，黄仁俊来了刚好能结伴。夫人见自己儿子喜欢和黄仁俊一起玩，于是就空出来大部分的时间都让他陪李帝努，作为他的玩伴。

李帝努带着他周围跑，可是黄仁俊又不喜欢这样动来动去，李帝努就和他待在家里，把能玩的都玩了一遍。两人的身份似是完全换了过来，李帝努都是乖乖听黄仁俊的话，做什么都是由他决定。年幼的喜欢很简单，直来直去，黄仁俊也感受得到，心里对李帝努的感觉也起了变化。

过了一段时间，李帝努终于不用只待在家里了，夫人把他送到学校上学，于是大白天的都不在家。虽然黄仁俊闲下来了，但李帝努下午回来后还是要应付他旺盛的精力，他爱和黄仁俊抱怨学校很无聊，一边说一边写作业，直言人生好难。

黄仁俊字认得不多，在旁边陪着他写作业也只是干坐着，不知道李帝努在学什么。他读的是教会学校，桌上放了一本厚厚的圣经，里头的字密密麻麻。黄仁俊盯着看，读不懂多少，一堆文字只像方正的符号。

既然不会写字，他就在李帝努的边上画画，他的画本都是放在李帝努的房里。下午人在的时候李帝努不敢看，晚上就会偷偷翻他的画本，看他画的花花树树都可爱，小巧玲珑，和他的人一样。

有天李帝努突然问黄仁俊会不会写他的作业，其实也是打小算盘，想拉他帮忙，自己偷懒。黄仁俊对着他也没有扭捏或是不好意思，大方承认自己识字不多。

李帝努听了却是放下了笔，看着黄仁俊说：“我教你啊，老师说最好的学习办法就是看你能不能教别人。”

于是黄仁俊不怎么画画了，李帝努写完作业了就教他认字。认中文字的时候给他拿了小时候的儿童书，李帝努会念一遍，声线带着少年人独有的青涩感。他也会教黄仁俊认一些洋文字，可是黄仁俊学得不积极，毕竟他觉得自己这辈子都用不上。

李帝努还要定期考他，答错了就说要打手心，黄仁俊乖顺地向他的老师摊开手掌，李帝努却没使力气，只是拿笔轻轻碰了一下，走个过场。答对了也有奖励，李帝努会到外面特意买一些糕点给他，悄悄藏着夫人也不知道。

那段日子他们也不出去玩了，两个人待在房里，度过平静闲暇的时光，李帝努觉得自己能教黄仁俊，也生出点自豪感。

02.  
夫人见他俩实在相处得好，也就正式让黄仁俊跟着李帝努，他去上学的话就帮着干些其他活。照顾李帝努无非就是留意饮食穿衣，有时候夫人忙着家里的事可能顾不上他，虽然黄仁俊还小，但把事情交代给他也放心。

南方的冬天没有鹅毛大雪的强劲寒气，黄仁俊待着也舒服。不过房里就是太潮湿了，常常都要拿个小火炉烤着，顺便吹吹暖。

可黄仁俊疏忽了李帝努，某天早上进到他房里就觉得不对劲，人躺在床上还没起，走近一看脸都烧红了，额头烫得不行，发高烧了。

黄仁俊心里过意不去，内疚自己没顾好他，一整天都呆在他房里不敢走开。李帝努睡了一整天，晚上体温终于下去了些，黄仁俊也不敢怠慢，越晚也越困了，他顶不住，于是李帝努张开眼的时候，看到黄仁俊坐在桌前撑着头睡着了。

李帝努看了一会儿，出声叫他，因为发烧声音有些沙哑，黄仁俊醒了就马上走到他面前，蹲下来扒着床边看他有什么需要。

李帝努看着他说：“你今晚不回房间的话，到床上来睡吧。”

说着就坐起来了，让开位置好让黄仁俊到里头睡觉。黄仁俊倒也没有犹豫，脱了鞋就钻进去，他太困了，又不敢走开，总之待在房里怎样都行。

两人睡在一张床上，盖着同一张被子，睡意袭来，这是他们第一次和父母以外的人同睡，却也是心静得毫无波澜。

不过李帝努病好后也没有放走他，这个时候却懂得拿出点少爷的姿态，要黄仁俊晚上也和自己睡觉。大人也没管，觉得小孩子睡在一起不是大事，甚至很稳妥，晚上做梦吓醒了还有人帮着回过神来。黄仁俊没法拒绝，只能从自己房里拿着被子过来，衣服东西还是放在原来的房间。

其实李帝努也只是单纯地想要黄仁俊陪着自己，甚至觉得黄仁俊陪着他就很安心，小的时候不懂得形容，只是一味地想要拥有喜欢的东西，反正怎么无理撒泼都会被原谅。心里无意中埋下了暧昧的种子，察觉不出，多年后结果成情才懂。

03.  
照顾李帝努也不是件容易的事情，少爷家的不懂爱惜自己，年纪又小，总会发生些磕磕碰碰的事情。

某日放学回来更是脸上直接擦破了皮，还出血了，夫人见了都要吓得半死，以为他在学校和人打架了，一问才知道是太贪玩，和同学比赛骑单车摔下来了。

那时候黄仁俊在李帝努房里收拾东西，夫人带他进来，头发是乱的，衣服也是脏的，脸也不能看了，黄仁俊都呆了。夫人说下去给他拿药，叫黄仁俊先给他清理一下。李帝努就像是做错事的小孩，低着头来到他面前。

黄仁俊确实有些气不过了，想了想还是说：“怎么搞成这样了。”李帝努见他不悦，好声好气地说：“意外嘛，我不小心摔的。”说完还懂得摆出一副可怜的模样，他就知道黄仁俊受他这套委屈，便不再说什么了。

找了件干净衣服，黄仁俊给他脱了校服，没想到身上也擦伤了，都要再擦药。夫人拿着药来了，边给他上药边教训他太顽皮了，黄仁俊则在一旁默默点头，心里称赞夫人说得对。

到了晚上洗完澡还要重新上药，可这晚停电了，屋里只点了一根白色蜡烛，光不够猛亮，只能坐到桌前给李帝努上药。

宁静的夜里都没有说话，黄仁俊只是专心给他上药，但李帝努盯着他出神了，因为不够亮又靠得近，李帝努看着他的脸颊，粉妆玉砌，烛光下只能看到一点不明显的红晕，突然想到前几天母亲给他吃的桃子，软软的，甜甜的，他好想咬一口黄仁俊啊。

打算忍住想法时已经迟了，李帝努不自觉迅速亲了一下黄仁俊的脸颊。黄仁俊被突如其来的亲吻吓到了，停下手里的动作，李帝努看着他低眉垂眼的害羞模样，脸上的红晕更明显了。夜还是那般寂静，而他们受了初次亲吻的刺激，心都乱了，有些不知所措。

最后黄仁俊抢在李帝努先头，叫他转过去给他的后背擦药。李帝努便迅速转了过去，两人的耳朵都红了，幸好这夜只有一根蜡烛，黑暗食了他们的害羞。

晚上睡觉的时候也是背对着彼此，床上彼此是一团黑影的也不敢去看。第二天醒来李帝努这个始作俑者已经没想法了，倒是黄仁俊还有些介怀，虽不抗拒，但心里莫名纠结，想知道他这么做的原因。

李帝努见他早上都有些避着他的眼神，以为他是生气了，出门前都有些闷闷不乐，夫人还以为他伤口疼又问了几句。到学校也没法好好上课，做礼拜的时候任由天父在台上激情万分，他在台下连祈祷的时候都不闭眼，只想着怎么哄黄仁俊高兴。

后来回家的时候拿了一盒子不知是什么东西，放到黄仁俊房里的桌子上就回到自己房间去了。

黄仁俊刚从院子里干完活回到房里，见到桌上的盒子盖被掀开落到了地上，往里一看居然有只白色的小猫，正在挠着盒子边边想要爬出来。黄仁俊赶紧把他抱出来，举起来看了又看，喜欢得不得了。他知道是肯定李帝努送的，马上抱着小猫去他的房间。

李帝努见他笑得开心，终于松了口气。黄仁俊把小猫珍惜地抱在怀里，眼神温柔，看着李帝努说：“谢谢你。”

李帝努见他这样也软着调子说：“不生气就好了。”

黄仁俊赶紧摇摇头说不生气，突然意识到他是在说昨晚亲他的事情，马上又羞涩地别开了头，和怀里的小猫玩耍。李帝努却是意外地收获了他内心的真实想法，听到他说不生气，心里高兴。

可是好日子太短，他们只和小猫玩了几天，小猫就被夫人送走了。原来李帝努根本碰不得小猫，抱了一会儿就泪眼汪汪了，然后哪哪都痒，所以他那时候才会把小猫装在盒子里。比起小猫，黄仁俊当然是更关心李帝努，又笑他傻气，既是知道自己不能碰小猫，还要特意买来哄他。

两人的关系更近一步了，黄仁俊在南方的新生活逐渐稳定，除了睡觉，其余的大部分时间都是对着李帝努，虽然睡觉也是和李帝努一起睡的。

自从李帝努听到黄仁俊说亲他不生气，于是得寸进尺了一些，光明正大地去哄他说要亲他。黄仁俊开始是羞涩地拒绝他，李帝努读不懂氛围，这时候就又拿出做少爷的气势，黄仁俊要他做些事他就要亲了脸才可以，事情小到连要他给自己挑喜欢的布料做衣服都会提亲脸的要求。

黄仁俊想着要完成夫人给的任务，只能牺牲自己了。李帝努则是欢喜满分，三番四次咬了黄仁俊这颗只属于他的小桃子。

虽然黄仁俊的神情都是沉着镇定，感觉却是愉悦。他将这种情绪单纯地归类为喜欢李帝努，就像他也喜欢夫人，没有多想。他们的感情会在这栋白色的房子里平稳地发展，伴着院子的花瓣飘了几个春天，几年后当他们都长大了些，便也终于理解，原来这份感觉是爱情。

可是在此之前，李帝努的人生出了变故。

04.  
夫人去世了，某夜突然发了心脏病，当时外头下着倾盆大雨，医生没有及时赶到，错过了最佳时机，怎么救都已是回天乏术。

这场死亡来得极为意外，所有人都始料不及。夫人又深受众人尊重，不免都会让人悲伤。老爷面色沉痛，泪却不流，沉默着料理妻子的后事，作为家里的支柱在经历丧妻之痛时也要保持稳重。

李帝努可以随意发泄，于是整日都只是躺在自己床上，靠着里头睡在平日黄仁俊睡觉的位置，也不肯吃东西，暗自伤神。

黄仁俊看了也会心疼，不知该怎么安慰他，只是默默地陪在他身边。

坐了一会儿见床上的人也没什么动静，黄仁俊走过去在他旁边躺下，轻轻地去拍他的手臂。李帝努慢慢转过身来看他，眼眶是红的。

李帝努和他说：“你能抱抱我吗？就像以前妈妈抱我睡觉那样。”

黄仁俊听了不计较，赶紧靠近揽过他的身子，下巴顶着他的头，温柔地拍着他的后背安抚他。可李帝努的心里却突然有了一种奇妙的感觉，让他一时间连母亲都忘了，他第一次觉得黄仁俊对他来说不是玩伴那么平凡，甚至觉得他们在这个因为悲伤生出来的拥抱中，多了一丝联系，扣紧彼此。

母亲走了，走到了他不知道的世界。李帝努在现实中的感情空缺，却也有人迅速补上了，是黄仁俊这个从北方来到他身边的男孩。岁月还来不及为他的感情世界扩展空位容纳更多人，黄仁俊却是早已住进去了，舒舒服服，纤尘不染。

多年后当他再回想起这个拥抱，终于懂得那种奇妙的感觉。他们在母亲的肚子里不是同生血肉，相差一个月的时间来到人世，关系却是断骨连筋，一辈子都分不开。

在人生剩下的日子，他们都会真诚地爱着彼此。

05.  
丧礼过后生活逐渐恢复平静，继续向前，但李氏父子都有了些变化。老爷依然是专注工作，比以往更努力了。李帝努性格更收敛了一些，淘气脱了一半，少年人多了份难以懂得的样子。

李帝努依然疼着黄仁俊，比起以前，竟然是有过之而无不及。花大把的时间陪他，让他不用被叫到楼下干活，陪着他在房里浪费时间或画画都可以。每天放学都给他带小甜品，他有东西也会多买一份给黄仁俊。

黄仁俊受宠若惊，怕他做得出格被发现，他心里觉得他们之间莫非就是关系好一点的主仆。可是李帝努无所畏惧，直率干脆，母亲去了，父亲忙着，如今他在家里最大，谁也管不了他，他自由地宠爱任何人是他天生的权利，黄仁俊也无法撼动。

黄仁俊被他搅得有些心乱，依然迟钝，不懂和他睡在一起的人对他存有何念想，无法识别当中李帝努早已察觉出的爱意。李帝努没法怪他，甚至喜欢他迷糊的单纯模样，反正再过几年，他长大了些，便会懂得。

可是独自向前走了一步又有些孤独，他想着他，但初生的情愫依然简单又平静，欲望还没追上来，只是要他普通的回应，不拒绝便已是最好的一种回应。

夏夜里风雨交加，黄仁俊依然睡得安稳。学期末李帝努赶功课到了深夜，困意反而去了，开着书桌的台灯躺在床上看黄仁俊睡觉。虽说下雨凉了点，但也剩了点暑气困在屋内，黄仁俊额头渗出了细汗。李帝努拿手帕轻轻地擦掉了他的汗珠，又拿了扇子给他扇风。

听着窗外雨声叮咚，身旁人酣然入梦，李帝努忍不住轻轻地叹了口气，心里无声地责怪他，黄仁俊啊，什么时候才会长大，到哪里都找不到像我对你那么好的人了。

如此雨夜又想起了一些事情，学校里的男生下雨天不能到操场打球，大家都聚在楼梯聊天。男孩们爱聊女孩子，把恋爱的事迹都当成丰功伟绩和同伴炫耀，接吻这种大捷报最吸引人。情窦初开的少年都爱造浓墨重彩的喜悲，仰着下巴说接吻的美好不在于动作的本身，而是在于和喜欢的人接吻，每次都说得恶心死人了，最后都是一群人哄闹着结束话题。

李帝努将心思落回眼前人，看着他的双唇，不禁有些心痒难挠，最后给自己找了个理由，怪罪于大风大雨，扰乱他的心绪。

他放下了扇子，靠近了黄仁俊，让彼此双唇碰触，轻轻地点一下就离开了。李帝努摸了摸自己的唇，好像没有什么感觉，不甚满意，又凑了回去，留的时间长了点，感受到了嘴唇的温度，却还是尝不到所谓美好的感觉。

黄仁俊依然安稳地睡着，不知在梦里被人偷了吻。李帝努恍然大悟，问题出在与他接吻的人对此毫不知情，他们的心思并没连在一起。

李帝努无奈地笑了笑，关了灯躺下睡觉。来日方长，他确实不必着急。

就这样他们在摸索自己和彼此的心思中成长，李帝努窗外的荔枝树长得更茂盛了，树枝快伸进窗里，李帝努见挂了果子就拉过树枝摘下，作为黄仁俊认字过关的奖品。

06.  
之后家里来了新人，老爷娶了位新夫人，说是家里该有女主人管着，况且他们两人也投缘。一对老夫少妻，年龄差了有十岁。李帝努无意计较他还爱母亲多少，不去管他爸的新婚，也不大愿意搭理这位新的女主人。但好歹是嫁到他们家，李帝努也没心思与她做不对付的事情，平平淡淡的没感情最好，所以他也不愿意直接叫她妈妈，只叫她二妈，分得明白。

二妈比先前那位长得更艳丽，据说之前是跳舞的，性格活泼开朗。家里的事情也管得妥帖，没人反对她。不过李帝努却觉得他那二妈可是真的有些傻气，李帝努想不通他爸这种那么爱工作的男人，除了钱多，似乎也没什么可贪了，甚至情也不见得有多少。

二妈在家里有了点威信之后，就想管管李帝努的事情。第一件事就是要他和黄仁俊分房睡，说是李帝努的年纪该到外面认识姑娘了，这种事情被人说出去了怕影响不好。李帝努只看黄仁俊的态度，没想到那人却是立马到他的房间抱起被子要到新房间，李帝努在他离开房门前抓住他的手臂问：“你想都不想就答应了？”

黄仁俊眼神清澈，望着他真挚地说：“我觉得夫人说得对。”

李帝努快要被他气死了，赶紧松手拍拍他的屁股让他走了。

二妈安排黄仁俊住在偏房，和李帝努的房间同在二楼，倒是更静了些，窗外对着院子的龙眼树。

黄仁俊收拾好了东西，躺在床上去想李帝努刚刚对着他那副恨铁不成钢的表情，心里还是坚定，夫人说得对，他需要和李帝努暂时先分开了。

前几天黄仁俊做了个梦，梦里潮湿又暧昧，周围空白一片，中间两人赤条条不着一丝，黄仁俊是其中一人。他被抱着坐在对方的腿上，肌肤贴得紧密，那人埋在自己胸口，似是在亲吻他的肌肤。黄仁俊在他身前上下浮动，感到了一股难以言说的快感，他想要看看那个人的脸，但却没有力气让他抬起头。

很快黄仁俊便意识到他们在做什么，巫云楚雨，他在与人做*爱。此时埋在他胸口的人抬起头了，笑眼弯弯，竟是李帝努。

黄仁俊马上睁开眼醒了过来，天刚微亮，李帝努安然地睡在他身边，他无法想象自己竟然做了这个梦。

这件事一直扰着他，连带着看李帝努的感觉都起了变化，不敢轻易迎接他的眼神。这几天都在想着怎么和他说分开睡，没想到二妈误打误撞帮了他这个忙，自然是直接答应。

可是也就分开睡了两晚，第三晚李帝努就从衣柜里找了新的被子和枕头，直接冲到黄仁俊的房间。

黄仁俊才刚躺下又坐起来，惊讶地看着他说：“你干嘛？万一被夫人发现了怎么办？”

李帝努铺好了被子，摆了一张冷脸看着他说：“你到底是跟我还是跟她？难道你不应该听我的话吗？”这个宅子里的所有人包括他爸都可以向着这位二妈，他都无所谓，唯独黄仁俊不可以，他必须与自己心向同一处。

李帝努坐下，看黄仁俊低着头不出声，又摸了摸他的脸说：“睡吧，明天你起床的时候叫醒我回去，她不会发现的。”

说完就拢着他躺下，黄仁俊当然不能和他谈自己的苦衷，只能躺下睡觉了。自己完全不敢去看他，翻过身背对着他看墙。

李帝努看着他的背影又轻轻地笑了声，最近都觉得黄仁俊有点怪怪的，面对他变得有些小心翼翼，他想不透原因，只能先任由他去了。

不过二妈在这件事后又不怎么管李帝努了，他又乐得自在，和黄仁俊继续过他们的小日子。

07.  
各自在大宅下和和气气地生活，又过了些日子，老爷见李帝努都长高了那么多，想着他快到结婚的年纪了，便要二妈操心留意他的婚事。

二妈素日爱打麻将，认识了不少富家太太，于是到处打听哪里有未出嫁的好姑娘衬得上他家的李少爷。回回都在牌桌上问，输的钱就当介绍费，终于让她寻得了一位优秀的千金小姐。

晚饭的时候就忍不住谈起来，兴致勃勃，把那素未谋面的杨小姐赞得天上有地下无，李帝努沉默着不说话，老爷叫李帝努试着和女孩处个朋友，更是说男人必先成家，才能立业，李帝努最好还是别打着光棍接管他的茶叶生意，看着太年轻了别人不信任。

黄仁俊在厨房听到消息后就觉得心里不是滋味，酸楚不知从哪里涌出来堵住了心房，可是他早就想过这件事，李帝努终究是要结婚的。

吃完饭后李帝努来找他，想探探他的意思，心里其实不大想去见杨小姐。可黄仁俊却表现得漠不关心，不闹脾气，像他那爹妈一样，要他考虑结婚的事情。

李帝努彻底被惹恼了，天黑了突然说要出门，黄仁俊问他去哪，他头也不回，说自己要去游泳。

黄仁俊知道他生气了，可自己也委屈得不行，毕竟也不是他要娶老婆，李帝努怎么还对他发起脾气来，想着想着都掉泪了，也是忍着心酸，擦掉眼泪回房，他不想去理那人了。

李帝努真的去游泳，自己一个来到乌漆麻黑的湖边，脱了衣服就跳下去。湖水是凉的，他也不顾，心里有怒气要发泄。

他想，黄仁俊不能不管他，他们都一起睡了那么多年，总该有点所谓情分的东西，黄仁俊可是从来没有拒绝过他。

他不想结婚，一点儿也不想，他还想做小孩，和黄仁俊一起做小孩，这样他们做什么都会因为年纪小被世人谅解同情，就像以前他和妈妈说要娶黄仁俊，妈妈只是笑他，说他童言无忌。可他长大了再说这句话，别人铁定是要批评他这出格的想法，说他做人不正经。

上岸的时候抖掉了身上的水，捡起衣服才发现地上落了些果子。他又恢复常态，忘了自己还在发脾气，想着要把果子带回去给黄仁俊。

房里的黄仁俊举着书也没翻几页，心绪不宁，脑子也乱糟糟的。

这时李帝努从门外进来了，全身湿漉漉，衣服都贴着身子，却显出身形挺拔。黄仁俊第一次意识到，不知不觉中，他已经长得更像男人了。

李帝努盯着他，什么话也不说，把手里拿着的两颗红果子放到桌上就走了。黄仁俊走过去看，果子还沾了些泥，于是穿起鞋到楼下把果子洗干净了，等李帝努过来一起吃。

他以为李帝努就回房换身衣服，可是他等了好久，李帝努也没有来。躺在床上若有所思，又留了些希望，毕竟李帝努以往都是宠他的，他会来的。

黄仁俊在床上翻了个身，面对着墙，是不想叫李帝努一进来就见到他的样子，可是他越来越困了，不知不觉就睡着了。

另一边的李帝努却在自己床上坐了一段时间，不去找黄仁俊，反而是等对方过来。深夜总是多愁善感，他又惶恐不安，心想自己对黄仁俊来说也许只是可有可无。

坐了一整夜，灯虽没亮，他也睡不着，脑子里都是黄仁俊这个小家伙。

第二天黄仁俊准时起床了，身边没有李帝努还恍惚了一下，但还是收拾好了心情，清洗完毕后就到了李帝努的房间。

黄仁俊在门前停了会儿，做了个深呼吸才敢进去，仿佛里面有洪水猛兽等着他。一开门果然就见李帝努已经坐在床上，表情凶狠，过了几秒便消逝了，脸上浮现出满满的疲倦感。

黄仁俊见了知道他大概没怎么睡，和他道了声早，便转过身去给他收拾衣服。

李帝努听了之后就叹了口气，心里想怎么就不恼他不陪他睡觉呢。他才起身下了床，开始梳妆换衣服。

李帝努要上学的日子他们都是直接在李帝努的房间里吃早餐，今天却是吃得不太滋味，两人心里都憋着股气。李帝努没心情，只抓着碗里的花生一颗一颗地吃。

黄仁俊想着要找个台阶下，帮李帝努的坏胃口找了个理由，在他快走的时候和他说：“天热了，食欲不好，我给你熬绿豆汤吧。”

李帝努听完却是顿了顿，“不用了，我今晚约了杨小姐。”说完就往门外走了，不敢继续看黄仁俊的眼睛和他正面斗气。

黄仁俊也楞了，看着李帝努离去的背影又觉得不快，在他房里兜了个圈子，心里五味杂陈，把他昨晚换下来的湿衣服都拿到楼下，尽量不去想他刚才说的话。

李帝努整夜未睡，到了学校就觉得困倦，闭着眼也听不了课，老师直接让他回家了。可是他又不想回家，不想去看黄仁俊的表情，眼里都是委屈的，但又只说狠心冷漠的话。于是他难得自己在大街上乱逛，最后买了张电影票，窝在电影院的角落打瞌睡。

大荧幕放的西洋爱情片，当下李帝努见人谈情说爱的就更心烦，马上闭眼睡觉。再睁开眼就见到男女主人公在接吻，心里百感交集，想着万一他这次和黄仁俊彻底闹没了，那他是不甘心的，毕竟他都没有和黄仁俊接过吻，以前都只敢在他睡着的时候往他的嘴唇啄一下，黄仁俊根本不知道。

其实他也没有天赋，像同龄人形容得那般，做无欲无求的神佛，他还等着黄仁俊这个隐忍不发的活菩萨打救他。二妈把杨小姐形容成天仙，可他自认凡俗，不想爱上天仙，黄仁俊就很好。只是在他心里，黄仁俊到底也不俗。

但又觉得自己暗装世故，受了点挫折就以为天塌了。他们早就默认了这种亲密的关系，却不懂得准确地将他归类作结。从开始到现在，他只喜欢过黄仁俊，自己在这段关系里徘徊得太久，李帝努变得不大确定自己对他的感情到了什么程度。

电影演完了，李帝努无处可去，最后还是回家了，他绕到后门回到自己房间，谁也没看见他。

黄仁俊下午把晒好的衣服放回李帝努的房间，见他躺在床上睡着了有些惊讶，不知他回来了。这会子正值大暑天，热气散不去，晚上倒还好一些，午睡都准把人热醒。

可李帝努实在是困，热着也醒不来，睡得满头大汗。于是黄仁俊拿了条湿毛巾给他擦额头上的汗水，又想着还有些时间，便拿了扇子，轻轻地给他扇风。李帝努睡得沉，没有被黄仁俊的动静吵醒，黄仁俊自得其乐，只是看着他的睡颜觉得心里的不快都散了些。

李帝努醒来的时候天快黑了，他特意用心打扮了一番，穿上了新买的西服套装，发型也梳得整齐。

楼下大家都在忙着，黄仁俊在厅里帮着二妈做甜品，见李帝努穿得潇洒英俊，从二楼下来望了他一眼，又瞥到黄仁俊手里的绿豆，彼此都没开口，幸好二妈抢过了话头，看李帝努怎么都满意，走到他面前说：“真是帅得不像话，你这样子出去我都不用做求人介绍了，肯定迷倒一大片女生。”

二妈拍拍他的肩膀，笑得花枝招展，李帝努也微笑回应。

“我今晚要晚点回来，不用等我了。”眼睛却是直勾勾地看着黄仁俊。

二妈在一旁听了说：“好，慢慢玩，快走吧，别让人姑娘等你啊。“她催促着李帝努出门，黄仁俊没有和他说上一句话。

黄仁俊看着手里的绿豆发呆，二妈回到他旁边，接过他手里的绿豆，黄仁俊和她说不做汤了，做个绿豆糕。

08.  
李帝努和杨小姐约在西餐厅，琴声悠扬，饶有情调。二妈猜对了，杨小姐果真美若天仙，对方见李帝努出乎意料地长得如此帅气，女孩心里不免欢喜，有些害羞。可李帝努的心没有动摇，兴致缺缺，全程多半是女孩子在讲话，昂贵的牛排嚼得索然无味。他还后悔不应该约出来，心想随便去什么地方呆着骗骗黄仁俊就行。

杨小姐也察觉到李帝努兴致不高，大家只当吃了场饭，不必再约见面了。李帝努心里有些过意不去，不仅吃饭不积极，又害得杨小姐失望，于是在西餐厅旁边的蛋糕店给她买了蛋糕带回去。杨小姐走后他又折回去，买了几块小甜点，回家绕过墙角的时候见黄仁俊房里的灯还亮着，加快了脚步。

他回房间换了衣服，晚上凉了点，开着窗能散散暑气。心情平静后却看着甜点纠结，心里还生着气，不大愿意拉下脸和黄仁俊一起吃。可买了又不能浪费，于是他拿到楼下的饭桌上放着，特意挑选的精致甜点就这样孤零零地被他遗弃了。

今晚他也没去黄仁俊的房间。

黄仁俊转辗反侧，他刚刚开门见李帝努房里的灯亮了，心里着急，想知道他和杨小姐会面的细节。可又怕他冷着一张脸和自己说话，就跟白天那样，他不喜欢这样的李帝努。

第二天又是没有进展，两人僵持不下，想不出更好的办法，只能先这么熬着。

二妈也看出他俩闹别扭了，但自从刚嫁进来那时要他们分房后，其他的事再也没管过他俩了。待久了她看得出来李帝努疼惜黄仁俊，甚至超出了能被理解的范围，早就不是单纯的主仆关系。

本来她就是新加入这个家庭，怕管多了他们两人的事惹得李帝努不高兴，也会害了自己的婚姻，所以除了大大小小的家事，私事她都不大管了。李帝努的婚事还是老爷给她吹的枕边风，要她操心，她本来有些难堪，但想着还是要帮自己丈夫做事才答应的。

李帝努说他又约了杨小姐见面，都是撒谎，反正黄仁俊听到就行了。他到处闲逛，真像只丢了主人的小狗，可怜兮兮地在街上乱窜，到点了就回家，李帝努都觉得自己这么做有些荒唐好笑。

换了衣服累得倒头便睡，没猜着偏房的黄仁俊又对他思念存想，等着他来。睁眼盯着天花板看了不知多久，决定还是主动出击。

夜里一片寂静，只听得到院子里传来虫子的叫声。黄仁俊怕弄出声，赤着脚就出了房门，来到李帝努的房间，对方已经在床上熟睡了。

黄仁俊站在床前犹豫了一会儿，最后还是落在李帝努的床上，躺在他的身边。李帝努被他的动静弄得动了动身子，但只是迷糊地囔囔了几声，转了个身继续睡觉。

黄仁俊一夜好眠，第二开一睁眼就见躺在他身边的李帝努，瞪着眼睛看他，似是在疑惑黄仁俊是怎么从睡梦中跑到他枕边来了。

黄仁俊坐了起来，但不好意思去看他。李帝努也跟着他起来，只是看着他，等他回答，心里已经有了莫名的喜悦。

天刚微亮，窗外还是静的，他们在这片宁静中等待，拉下隔开彼此的最后一层薄纱。

黄仁俊深深地吸了口气，看着李帝努说：“不要去找杨小姐了。”

黄仁俊脸上泛着如初阳的红晕，不知是热夏蒸的，还是心动的痕迹。李帝努想起那日大荧幕上亲吻的一对人，于是和黄仁俊说：“亲我。”字句简短，说完还怕他有所误解，特意努了努嘴，不要他亲脸，要他亲自己的嘴。

李帝努看到黄仁俊马上连脖子都红透了，仿佛这两个字太烫人，灼得他哪里都红彤彤。

气氛凝固，谁也没再说下一句话。

黄仁俊心里挣扎，突然思绪飞到了几年后，万一他真见到李帝努与杨小姐喜结连理，断是不好受的。心里终于明白，自己是喜欢他的，这几日的委屈难过，也找到了原因，他想要与他一起，做什么事情都要快乐。

他鼓起勇气，双手撑着李帝努的肩膀，直直地吻向他的唇。

李帝努的第一感觉是，他的嘴唇好软。第一次接吻，黄仁俊有些僵硬，有点紧张。李帝努代替他夺回主导权，双手揽着他的腰抱紧了他，感受到黄仁俊微微颤抖。

李帝努还是知点章法的，他教黄仁俊张开嘴，黄仁俊乖乖照做，李帝努的舌头伸进去贪婪地吸取他的味道，他的空气。分开的时候都喘着气，亲吻的感觉太奇妙，犹如初次见面时花瓣满飞，扫过他的脖子，瘙痒却欢喜。黄仁俊害羞得不敢去看李帝努，揽着他的脖子，温顺地伏在他的肩上。

李帝努慢慢地抚摸着他的背，心底是满足的，他想，这场相亲终究还是有结果的，只是他的小妻子变成黄仁俊了。

09.  
有过第一次之后就总是念念不忘，更想念彼此，总要呆在一起。

夏日是又到了，老爷例行叫黄仁俊把书房藏着的字画都拿出来晒晒，顺便收拾一下房间。黄仁俊一整天都呆在屋里，下午李帝努放学了，就到书房去找他。黄仁俊把画都挂起来了，完全遮挡了房里的光景，他们向着这些山水墨画，热烈亲吻。

可不久后便也没那么容易满足了，李帝努开始想黄仁俊的身子，薄薄的，却让他心向神往。心想如果他的嘴唇是软的，那么他的身体是不是也一样呢。

夏夜也热得难受，干坐着都能从皮肤渗出汗水，李帝努受不住，每晚都要脱了上衣睡觉，黄仁俊依然规规矩矩地穿着整套睡衣。

睡之前身子又因为汗水变得黏糊糊，而后院井水没受过日照，永远清凉，黄仁俊都会打些井水给李帝努擦了擦才睡觉。黄仁俊看他光着上身也不会乱有想法，毕竟以前李帝努也试过玩耍弄伤了自己，黄仁俊都要负责给他擦药。

黄仁俊给李帝努擦完了身子，收拾着桌子上的东西。李帝努盯着眼前的背影发呆，白色的睡衣罩不紧他瘦削的身子，夏天的风一从衣服下摆跑进去就会鼓起来，又迅速压下，腰侧的肌肤若隐若现。

李帝努眼看黄仁俊就要把水盆端出去了，赶紧逮住机会说：“要不我也给你擦擦吧。”

黄仁俊转过身来看他，笑了笑说：“好啊，不过你帮我脱衣服吧，我的手是湿的。”

说完就转过身，留李帝努在他身后，心情激烈澎湃。他站起来，紧张地咽了咽口水，看他的睡衣最顶上有一颗细小的纽扣落在他的脊骨上，李帝努伸手去解开了纽扣，却小心翼翼的不去碰他的肌肤。

黄仁俊暗自庆幸不用去看他的脸，他向来面对李帝努的要求都是下意识地答应，可这下就觉得有些难为情了，此刻的他肯定是脸红耳赤。他知道李帝努解开了纽扣，赶紧甩了甩手上的水，去拉自己的衣服下摆，李帝努帮他扯掉了衣服，看他的肌肤原来是如此白嫩。

黄仁俊把毛巾从盆里捞出来，拧干了向后递给他。黄仁俊不怎么出汗，李帝努轻柔用力擦他的背。两人都屏住呼吸不说话，心里已经明白，今夜将会发生什么。

李帝努是清楚的，目标坚定，要和黄仁俊共同完成。黄仁俊是等欲望涌上来才恍然大悟，梦里的潮湿暧昧，他要去做了。

很快就擦完了背，李帝努掰过他的肩头，两人终于迎面而对。李帝努突然笑了声，把毛巾扔回桌子上的水盆里，黄仁俊抬头看他，话还没说出口，就被人封住了嘴唇。

两人拥在一起，肌肤相触，李帝努身子燥热。黄仁俊环着他的脖子，李帝努早就揽实了他的腰。一对人跌到床上，这个吻比以往都要激烈。

只剩一盏台灯开着，他们都要看不清彼此了，靠触摸来表达，在盛夏炎热的黑夜中共同摸索情事。

毕竟是第一次，黄仁俊痛得不行，这是他不曾经历过的胀痛。李帝努心疼他，在黄仁俊带着哭腔喊他名字的时候想停下来了，紧紧地抱着去哄人。可是黄仁俊不想让他停下，他喜欢这种感觉，他喜欢和李帝努有真正意义上的连接，他们是在一起的。

夏日的夜好像变长了，但这个世界似乎只剩下他们两人，用尽全力。

温存过后李帝努重新到楼下打了盆水，给两人都擦擦大汗淋漓的躯体。黄仁俊又累又困了，任由李帝努在他身上操作。然后他们才睡了，吹了些风进来，黄仁俊又往李帝努的怀里缩了缩，他找到了自己可以永远倚靠的安全港了。

第二天醒来黄仁俊还是懒洋洋的，提不起劲，李帝努说他可以休息一天，出门之前还抱他在怀里吻得不肯罢休，黄仁俊使出最后一点力气推着他去上学。

大白天的他都在房里都躺着，下午李帝努回来了，闲着就说再教他学校里学的东西。黄仁俊坐在他的大腿上，看书上的洋文一大串，他向来不喜欢这些ABCD，都是草草地跟李帝努学了些。

李帝努说晚上要考他，黄仁俊头都要大了，看着他说：“要是我记不得怎么办？”

李帝努正了正色，看着他说：“咬你啊。”

黄仁俊只是笑，不理他的胡话。以前李帝努考他的时候也试过答不出，李帝努也只是温柔地敲他的手就当罚他了。

黄仁俊看到他另一本书上印了一首诗，旁边李帝努写了中文翻译，字体端正：“我只愿坚定不移地，以头枕在爱人酥软的胸脯上，永远感到它舒缓地降落、升起；而醒来，心里充满甜蜜的激荡，不断，不断听着她细腻的呼吸，就这样活着，--或昏迷地死去。”

黄仁俊读了心有感触，现如今他和这位诗人一样，枕在自己爱人的胸膛。

黄仁俊舒舒服服地靠在他的怀里了，背脊贴着他温热的胸膛，李帝努依然认真地教他学新词，黄仁俊走了神，看窗外绿叶茂盛。

夏深情热，他们的爱情也在茁壮成长。

黄仁俊抓过他的手，这只大手节骨分明，黄仁俊心不在焉地在玩他的手指，捏捏按按，也不觉得无聊。李帝努见了就不讲了，等他玩够了再继续。

黄仁俊却在心里想着，也许他的爱不像李帝努那般激烈澎湃，但每一点每一分，依然有迹可循。

他抓起李帝努的左手，咬了一下他的食指，不疼。李帝努把他抱得更紧了，在黄仁俊耳边说：“怎么你先咬起人来了。”

李帝努去亲他的脖子，但黄仁俊偏了偏头对他说：“不可以亲脖子，今天夫人见到了还以为我被虫咬了。”

李帝努不应，但亲吻脖间的力道放轻了。黄仁俊刚洗完澡，身上还有淡淡的香味，融入夏日的美好，格外诱人。黄仁俊拉过他的一只手，要他摩挲自己裸露的大腿肌肤。李帝努的另一只手便自动自觉伸进黄仁俊的上衣里面，轻轻揉捏他少得可怜又软软绵绵的肚子肉。黄仁俊按住了他的手，李帝努不闹他了，手指在他的衣摆下悠然扫过肌肤。

李帝努的嘴唇来到黄仁俊的耳朵，让他清晰听到的那些暧昧不已的啧啧水声，黄仁俊闭上眼睛全心全意享受他的抚摸。他们都痴迷这种崭新的喜悦，没想到与爱人缠绵，竟是如此快活。

可是李帝努把他弄痒了，黄仁俊马上躲开，还要娇嗔地说他是小狗。

黄仁俊站起来坐在桌子上，李帝努也就跟着他，吻他的唇。

李帝努抱着黄仁俊，心里恍然大悟，原来他的身子真的和他的唇一样那么柔软，吃了点李帝努的炙热的情意后在他身下都快要化成一滩水，淹过自己。

不过二妈也撒谎了，她到底也是经过事的女人，怎么会看不出来黄仁俊被什么咬的，有钱人家的屋里可没有哪一种虫子特别爱缠人，加上黄仁俊被咬了也不喊疼，满面春风的神情早就出卖了他难忘的良夜。

如此她见自己也是难给李帝努说婚事了，于是换了个生活目标，终于打算上心造个小人，还真是一刻也闲不住。

10.  
两人有过关系后也越来越胆大，热恋中的人总是难舍难分。

李帝努每次放学回家都喊饿，黄仁俊会亲手给他弄些简单的食物。

灶台安在厨房外的小院子里，隔着一扇玻璃窗看到厨娘们正在忙活晚餐。黄仁俊这天给他蒸了二妈从茶楼带回来的虾饺，又烧了锅水给他煮丸子。

李帝努黏在他身边，引得厨娘们好奇，毕竟主人家的是从来不进厨房，但又不敢乱看，只能更努力低头干活。

两人也不说话，李帝努心思上来，伸手摸黄仁俊的腰。他们和里头就隔了一扇窗，黄仁俊怕给人看见了，沉默着摘下他的手。

李帝努倒不放弃，手又放回去，如此来回几次，他已经没耐心了，轻轻地掐了一下黄仁俊的腰，然后把手挪到他的屁股上了。

黄仁俊瞪了他一眼，但那人只是在笑，黄仁俊算是彻底了解他的态度，越反抗越来劲，他不喜欢黄仁俊拒绝他的亲密接触。

黄仁俊怕他会做更了不得的事情就不管他了，从锅里夹出一只丸子，本来还想拿个碗盛着，李帝努直接抓过他的手一口送入。

吃得太急，已经咽下了第一口才察觉没熟透，李帝努认真地凑近了和他说：“请爱惜你的丈夫，不然你要守寡，我会心疼。”

黄仁俊听了直接踩了他一脚，看着锅里搅着的丸子嘟嘟嘴说：“欺负我。”李帝努瞥一眼窗内，见大家都忙着，赶紧朝黄仁俊脸上亲了一下，把人哄好。

真心可见，他只愿疼爱黄仁俊。

又或者有一次一家子都在，两人站在老爷夫人身后，等他俩看新画，买了挂在正厅。李帝努无所事事，从盘子里拿了山楂片要喂给黄仁俊，对方微微吃惊，心想再怎么样也不敢在老爷背后造次。

黄仁俊给了个眼神，不领李帝努的情。不过李帝努向来不怕他爹，看了一眼父亲和二妈依然在专注着赏画，趁黄仁俊不注意就走过去快速地亲了一下他的嘴。

寂静的房内中传来不自然的啵一声，前方看画的人终于察觉到他们的动静。两人赶紧摆正了姿势，李帝努一脸平静，黄仁俊就显得有些心虚了。二妈看了一眼，哄老爷打发他们出去吧，说他们呆着也是无聊。老爷看着画被打断了不高兴，挥挥手就让他们走了。

刚走出门口就要牵手，李帝努的大手微微用力就撑开了黄仁俊的指缝，两人十指紧扣，找了个墙角，开始白日缠绵，感觉阳光格外滚烫。

生活一成不变，但人变了，爱搞一些罗曼蒂克，从来不似如此喜欢生活。

李帝努在美术课上画了张喜帖，老师打完分发回来了，他就搞了点心思，把喜帖又画了几笔，放到了黄仁俊的枕头底下。

可黄仁俊迟钝，一直没发觉，直到那日换洗床单时才把枕头拿起来，见到一张红艳的喜帖，中间的大“囍”字快要撑破边界。打开一看，见名字写着李帝努和黄仁俊，无奈地笑了笑，知道是李帝努在撒娇玩着幼稚的游戏。

婚礼日期写的是李帝努十九岁生日，黄仁俊记得他父亲，也是十九岁和他母亲结婚了。看着又不免有些悲伤，毕竟这是一场无法实现的美梦，这张喜帖也就仅此一张。

长子帝努，长子仁俊，结婚之喜，都是奢望。

黄仁俊叹了口气，把这张喜帖收进抽屉，放到最底下稳稳压住。

11.  
南方的冬天来得又慢又温柔，悄悄地都不知日子到了。黄仁俊在北方熟悉了寒冷天气，耐得住寒，广州的冬天也经历了几道，都不在乎。

可每到这个时刻他都担心李帝努冷了，冬天来了就怕他感冒，李帝努虽生得强壮，但生活上有些大大咧咧，不太懂得好好爱惜自己。大人们不在乎，说人得病一病才健康，身体里才能长出好的东西。黄仁俊不信这些，觉得他们真是快活的时候又惶恐，总得落落灾才心安。他特意向二妈多要了些钱，给李帝努添了些保暖衣物，早上都穿好了去上学。

黄仁俊最近比较清闲，二妈生孩子要养身体，白天给黄仁俊派了个轻松的任务，要他在厨房里熬中药看火。时间多了，他就趁机会学习，李帝努前几天又教了他英文，还说今晚要考他。黄仁俊每次都过不了，李帝努就会亲他，罚得他喘息不止，他都怀疑李帝努是故意的，专挑他的弱项欺负。所以他这次卯足了劲学习，绝不能让李帝努得逞。

但最后报复失败了，李帝努的体质果然如大人想象般十分争气，在黄仁俊做了万全准备后还是得感冒了。回来后就一副病怏怏的样子，觉得头昏脑胀，说话都带着鼻音，比他高的人看着比他都可怜。黄仁俊从他回来后也只有他在房里照看他，把二妈也请出去了，怕别人来了他会病着说胡话，把两人关系抖出去了。

吃完药之后就睡了，晚上到点了黄仁俊也躺下来了，抱着他睡觉。李帝努的脸埋在他的胸前，又觉得冷，身子挪下一点把头完全缩进被子里了。

被子里外的温度天差地别，黄仁俊一直呆在厨房里烤着火，没吹冷风，身子暖烘烘的。李帝努抱紧了他，想要更多了，在被子下偷偷解了黄仁俊的睡衣扣子，去亲他的胸口，听不到被子外黄仁俊虚虚地惊呼了一声，没想到这人病了还那么有精力搞他。

黄仁俊掀开了被子，看到头发乌黑的脑袋，缓慢移动。黄仁俊动了动身子，抓过自己的衣服说：“别闹了，快睡觉。”

李帝努被骂了又不开心，心里委屈黄仁俊见他病了也不让着他，黄仁俊见他这模样又觉得可爱，摸着他脸去哄他。可这次黄仁俊的温柔没法安抚他了，他不喜欢黄仁俊觉得他没威严，他一定要做主宰情欲的那个人。

于是李帝努在黄仁俊松懈的瞬间抓住机会，已经没力气多说话了，直接翻起来压在他身上，斗气地用力去亲他。李帝努用尽了力气，黄仁俊到底还是连他病着都比不过，又落了下风，只能顺着他。

就这样闹了一夜，第二天黄仁俊也病了。二妈一看病号一变俩了，另一个又刚好是黄仁俊，敏感地察觉出了当中的猫腻。她怕两人又粘在一起，不好恢复，只能亲自去照看李帝努，保证隔开他们。

她在房里看着李帝努睡觉，想起来这是他们身为名义上的母子，第一次有了如此亲密的瞬间。她记起自己刚来家里的时候还是怕李帝努，怕他欺负自己，毕竟十几岁的孩子已经不是给颗糖就能哄好。可是李帝努始终温柔，方方面面也帮着她融入家庭，相处久了，才发现他根本不在乎自己，做什么都是出于礼貌。

二妈还是想要和他打好关系，打算帮他做一件大事，但一出马帮着说婚事就失败了。如今看着他床上的两个枕头，想到偏房的黄仁俊，微微叹了口气，觉得这个忙，难帮。

12.  
临近新历年，学校快放假了。李帝努再读半年就毕业了，同学们回家前聚在一起谈话，畅想未来。聊到计划，有的人打算继续学习，有的人继承家业，也有人要结婚了。李帝努沉默着听他们说着，心里空落落的，他过得太安逸，竟是对未来没有计划。

家里有自己的家业，但他爸不急着传给他。李老板爱工作，又是骄傲的人，想要一辈子都守住自己打拼出来的事业，没给过自己儿子压力。建立家庭也是难题，他有黄仁俊了，却不能光明正大。他们在被窝里说过很多次一生一世，但都没想过如何实行。

要是没有他父亲的大家大业，黄仁俊跟着他真是要吃苦，想着就可怜他那小妻子的小身板，自然是不能再瘦了，不然过几年肩膀都挂不住衣服了。他心里的希望终究是落空了，他和黄仁俊不可能永远都当小孩。回家的路上也在思索这件事情，突然觉得自己肩上有了担子，他要去做养家的丈夫了，当晚过后就像脱胎换骨一般，变得上进了。

李帝努放假也不带着黄仁俊到处玩了，他自己提出要到父亲的店里学习，每天都勤劳得很，比他爸还要晚下班。黄仁俊每晚都直接到他房里等他，回来后都是十足劳累，换了衣服就睡觉，可他心里从未如此满足，他终于在为自己的未来，以及他和黄仁俊的未来，努力打拼。

黄仁俊把他的用心都看在眼里，心里也踏实，一如既往用心照顾他。老爷也高兴，尽力去教他各种事情，自豪地想到底还是他李老板生出来的儿子，长得帅气又聪明，逢人都要介绍一番。他那些老朋友们看着李帝努都很满意，心想如果能和自己女儿结婚那就更是锦上添花，总喜欢拉着李老板聊婚事。

可李帝努在酒桌上礼貌地推开了叔叔们递来的照片，大方和长辈们承认自己有意中人了。众人不免一阵叹息，连问哪家姑娘那么好福气，那么早就给自己找了个优秀的丈夫。李帝努不知怎么答，他爸帮他挡了过去，他知道儿子和自己一样，谈情说爱都是自己的事，不爱给人干涉，便也护着他。

他不管自己儿子和谁恋爱，什么先成家再立业都是随便说说，如今看他努力忙着事业更好。李帝努却还是在心里老实地回答叔叔们的提问，那人不是哪家的姑娘，是和他一样年纪的男孩，他不喜欢别人说他像女孩，床上喊他夫人的话会被他推开，宁愿看着墙也不看你。再者谈时间也没多大意义，毕竟或早或迟，他们都会相遇。

13.  
李帝努忙了好一段时间，黄仁俊便想他，从精神到肉体，都在想他。

平平泛泛的夜晚，李帝努和往常一样抱着黄仁俊睡觉。可黄仁俊总觉得有些难耐，仰起头去亲他的下巴，李帝努顺势低下头与他接吻。

黄仁俊伸起腿横在他的腰间，他们对床上的情事早已十分默契，李帝努不会不知道他的意图。可这次黄仁俊少有地对他主动，李帝努刻意想逗逗他，把手放在他的大腿上，又不走下一步。

心里又想他这小妻子太贴心了，冬天还穿那么少，就是方便脱衣服吧。

黄仁俊见李帝努还在温柔地与他接吻，心里头就着急了，以为自己暗示得不够，于是动了动腿，拿脚丫子去碰他的下体，还大胆地揉了几下。

李帝努的忍耐迅速到达极限，离开他的唇，深深地吸了口气。黄仁俊却是起来了，坐在他的腰上，话也不说，黑夜里看不见表情，但李帝努感觉得到他有些恼了。

无奈地笑了笑，轻轻地说怎么生气了呢，怕他着凉赶紧拉下他的身子，脱了衣服又温柔地与他作欢。缠绵过后的黄仁俊变得更加黏人，下半夜睡得安稳，抓着李帝努的手不放。

14.  
很快春天来了，到了他们成人的日子。李帝努苦思冥想，都不知道该送他什么。他的小妻子是绝无仅有般珍贵，赠月赠星也显不足，不够独特。黄仁俊知道他在烦恼这件事，倒是自己先说了，他说他要回北方，他已经两年没回去了。这会儿还是冷的，他似乎很久都没有看过童年记忆中白雪皑皑的天地，心里想念。

二妈批准他回去了，李帝努也积极地请求要和他一起回去，黄仁俊赶紧打住他的想法，说他一位少爷家的怎么可以和他回去。生活太甜蜜，李帝努都忘了他们在世俗中还有这样的一层关系。

启程那日李帝努早早地起床去送他，旭日初升，只他们回家的人才那么勤劳，火车站还很冷清。李帝努帮他把行李都放到火车上，整节车厢只有他们两个，于是才敢大胆地吻别。阳光透过车窗照进来，缠绵都显得金光闪闪。

坐车时间长，李帝努多给了他钱，要他绝不能委屈自己，舒舒服服地回家。离别的时候黄仁俊看着他，微笑着说等我回来。李帝努回到月台，看着火车离开，心想真恼人，以前黄仁俊也会回家，但这是第一次那么不想他走。

心里一天都定不下来，总是抬起手看表，心想他到哪里了，吃了什么东西，晚上又坐不住，守在电话旁边怕他打电话来。李帝努心里有些后悔，早知是如此担心的情况，他就该死缠烂打地和他一起回去。

火车上的黄仁俊却是乖巧听他的话，怎么也不亏待自己，旅程中吃好喝好，沉闷久远的旅程也算熬得住。

天黑下来了，黄仁俊不知道自己到了什么地方，困了闭上眼睛，猜李帝努在做什么。那人却是在自己的床上翻来覆去，还是决定到偏房黄仁俊的房间，摆里的枕头是有香味的，黄仁俊头发的味道留在那里了，正好聊籍他的思念。

家乡的一切似乎未变，和他的记忆合起来了。父母憔悴了一些，见黄仁俊回来欣喜万分，又赞他有作为了，给了他们一大笔钱。分别的时候心里却是酸楚满满，不知下次何时再见，道别必须真挚。可是黄仁俊没有哭了，快成人了也变得坚强，而且不管在世界如何飘摇，他知道自己已经有了倚靠。

黄仁俊呆到第三天，终于给南方那边打了个电话，心里还在盘算着拿什么理由找李帝努，没想到一接通就听到他的声音。

李帝努每件事都问着他，坐火车累不累，东西好不好吃，他的家乡是什么样子，末了又不舍得挂电话。

李帝努顿了顿，对着电话那边柔柔地叫：“宝贝。”

黄仁俊听了只是笑，“你叫我什么呀，又从哪里学来这些腻人的话。”

李帝努不答他，又斥着思念：“我好想你。”

黄仁俊都能透过听筒想到他那副委屈的模样了，软着语调说：“好啦，过几天就回去了。”

李帝努才不舍地与他说再见，想他的夜晚月光静谧，终于因为说过话而满足了。

差不多一个礼拜后就回去了，到达时是下午，李帝努放学回来，就直直冲进他的房间，把人抱起来又放在自己大腿上坐着，脸埋进他的脖颈，撒娇地喃了句我好想你。黄仁俊看到窗外龙眼树开始长新叶了，春天来了，时间又过去一大半，他转过头去亲李帝努的头发，说我也想你。

等到黄仁俊正式生日那天刚好是周末，李帝努订了个海边的别墅房，这个时间暖和了些，暑气仍未达，带黄仁俊玩玩水晒着也没那么伤皮肤。可计划失败了，他们一整天都厮混在装饰豪华房间的床上，看着黄仁俊绯红的脸颊更加情欲高涨，气氛糜烂，黄仁俊不得不扯着他的手去看海，阳光照得水面如金石遍布般闪闪发亮，却无奈因当下情人在旁而丧失美感。

他们才是那片无人打扰的海洋，黄仁俊媚得似水波荡漾，拍打着李帝努这块坚石，汹涌激烈，海面无法平静，始终叫人难以自拔。

这注定是一个难忘的日子，从第一秒开始，塑成他们身体的每一部份，都剧烈地爱着彼此。

15.  
一个月后就到了李帝努的生日，阵仗可是大多了，毕竟这是李少爷的成年生日。

二妈听了她那些麻将桌上太太们的介绍，特意打电报请来了一位上海的裁缝师傅，个个都夸他手艺精湛，布料又好，都是金发碧眼人穿的新鲜东西，飘洋过海来到这里。她花了大笔的钱，连带报销了师傅的车马费，要他给李帝努裁一身新的西服。

那师傅姓钟，独自带着两个箱子南下到李家，年龄看着和老爷差不多大，温文尔雅。二妈见他没带人，便派遣了黄仁俊给他当助手。黄仁俊不熟做衣服，看着也很好奇，热心地跟着钟师傅做事。

黄仁俊也合师傅的眼缘，两人搭配干活也合拍，还让他亲昵地称自己作钟叔。某天钟叔问他是否喜欢干这个，黄仁俊毫不犹豫地点头，于是钟叔和他干完活了，问他如果愿意，可以替他赎身，让他到上海跟自己做事。

黄仁俊听了喜出望外，他一直记挂着自己的身份，如今他有机会自由了。可是过了一会儿又觉得上海好远，他不愿意离开李帝努。如果他们不是这种关系，那么去上海会是万无一失的选择，但现在变成了两难的局面。

钟叔不急着要答案，要他好好考虑，还说他即使到上海不想干了，也可以随时离开。黄仁俊想他简直是大善人，开出了那么诱人的条件。

黄仁俊晚上给李帝努试衣服的时候本想和他聊这件事，但怎么也说不出口，到底他们没有想过分开，说出这个词都觉得困难。

可是情况到第二天就有了变化，二妈知道了这件事，已经替他做了决定收了钱。黄仁俊没有拒绝的权力，关系再好，李家也还是他的主人家，规矩不能坏，不能妄想成为一家人。

李帝努知晓的时候事已成定局，但他却意外地显得冷静，二妈还期待少年人上演不愿分离的戏码，没想到戏院不开张。

他也瞒着黄仁俊下了个决定，要到外地读书，还没决定去哪儿，但有同学可以陪他到美国。

可黄仁俊听到美国这个名字心都沉了，他只在李帝努的书上听过这个名字，从未想象过。太远了，隔着一片望不到尽头的海洋，坐船的时间远比他回家坐火车的时间长多了，他们会天各一方。黄仁俊犹如食骨在喉，难受得很，他并不太主动表达自己的感情，但李帝努不应该不知道，自己是有多在乎他，在一起的时间都是弥足珍贵。

李帝努抬头去看黄仁俊，却见他红了眼，表情都很不堪，他熟悉这副模样，站起来把他抱在怀里，果不其然怀里人马上就哭了。

黄仁俊抓着他西服外套的翻领，不愿意抬头去看他。又恼又怨，恼他要跑那么远，怨他那么懂自己，对两人的分离极其不舍。李帝努只是顺着他的背，等他哭够了，才看到他湿漉漉的眼睛，吸了吸鼻子艰难地吐出几个字：“太远了。”

李帝努轻轻地笑了声，捏捏他的脸：“我这不是还没决定好嘛。”话虽如此，可是黄仁俊并不能阻止他去，李帝努是爱他的，但不属于他。

一时间不知道说什么，黄仁俊又重新把脸埋回他的怀里，紧紧地抱着他，妄想这样就能生出什么联系，永不分开。

二妈收了钟叔给的钱，金额庞大，他只说好人不嫌多，黄仁俊值这个数，她就开始着手收拾着让黄仁俊离开。剩下的工钱都结了，钟叔的钱又匀了一半给他，黄仁俊看着信封里头那么多钱都楞了，可二妈也不愿拿回。

钟叔先回上海了，黄仁俊走的日子也订下来了，就在李帝努生日后的那天。

16.  
生日宴会热闹非凡，宾客络绎不绝，黄仁俊不用下去干活，呆在自己的房里，看着窗外的龙眼树都挂上了灯笼，房内偷了些光，比平常的夜晚亮多了。

他们在这间房里度过了多少夜晚，怎么都能有代表意义，心里给他许了个愿望，李帝努的未来，都是光明闪耀。

李帝努在楼下接待客人，打扮得帅气十足，作为宴会的主角非同凡响。父亲的那些朋友们还是不放弃，带着自己的女儿来了，始终觉得有这么个女婿能长脸，更不信这么英俊的小伙子只对一个人深情。如今不见他身边有人更是兴奋，以为有机会了，连问他心上人怎么不来，可李帝努笑了笑，眼神不自觉地朝偏房的方向看了一眼，说他害羞。

宴会过了大半都吃饱喝足了，各人开始东扯西扯，醉意朦胧，李帝努趁机溜走了。盛了盘食物，特意多拿了些甜点，脱了外套向着黄仁俊的房间走去。

黄仁俊却已经睡下了，也不怕外头吵闹，睡得香甜。李帝努在他旁边躺下，手放在他露出的手臂上，轻而易举地握住了。黄仁俊被他弄醒，睁开眼还带着些睡意惺忪，看到他脸红了，身上带了些酒气。

“散了吗？”

李帝努开始抚摸他的手臂，“还没有，想来看你。”过了会儿又说：“你想知道我许了什么愿望吗？”

“愿望不能告诉别人的。”

两人对望着，视线中仿佛要拉出一条星河，宏伟又深沉。

“希望我们能有个家。”

李帝努的手指扫过黄仁俊的肌肤，外在和内在的感受完全一致，痒痒的。

在李帝努心里，黄仁俊既不是别人，也被包含在愿望内。今夜黄仁俊要李帝努的光明未来里，原来都有自己。

“你怎么都不感动？”李帝努酒劲还在，嘟哝着和他说顽皮话。

黄仁俊坐起身子去亲他，尝到他嘴里的酒味，很辣。“谢谢你。”黄仁俊说完趴在他的身上，热烈地吻他，要把他嘴里的酒气都吞掉，他也要醉了，看到他和李帝努未来，似乎有些遥远。

17.  
时隔一个月后又要送黄仁俊走了，李帝努心怨他这丈夫做得真是不走运，频繁地送他的小妻子离开。但李帝努知道黄仁俊是勇敢的，他将会独自到陌生的大城市，拥有全新的美好生活。

两人中午到了火车站，人声鼎沸，往上海的火车塞满了乘客。李帝努见实在是太多人了，立马给黄仁俊换了张头等车厢的车票，千叮万嘱他要顾好自己。黄仁俊从车窗伸出了手，李帝努抓住了他的手，趁着人群热烈告别之际，大胆地吻他的手背，又疼惜地两只手都包住他的小手。

没有人在意他们从世界中偷得的深情。

黄仁俊和他说，你一定要来找我。

火车开走了，李帝努没有和他挥手告别，因为他知道，他们很快会再见面。

毕业班结束得早，两个星期后李帝努也要离家了，他已经决定好到哪里读书。在家里做了十四天的成人就要走了，李帝努第一次要独自长时间离开他爸，不禁心生感概。

父亲不善表达感情，只要他保重自己。他想起那日父亲在宴会上喝醉了，叫他那些朋友都不准欺负李帝努，他断不会是早死的，肯定能看到他事业有成，家庭幸福美满。

虽然如今李帝努走了，可他爸也不会寂寞，有人会来替代他的位置。二妈怀孕了，小家伙还在摸着路找家，等到冬天看到一栋白色的房子，院子里的果树光秃秃的都落叶了，就知道这是自己家，来见父母了。父亲是幸运的，有成就，有人爱，子女缘不断，李帝努多么希望自己也能和父亲一样，一半也足够，毕竟能有黄仁俊爱着他，大概已经花费了这辈子的好运。

李帝努离开了南方，向着广阔又陌生的世界前进，一切都是新鲜又好奇，在靠海的某个角落，他的爱人在等着他。

18.  
上海是截然不同的天地，比南方更加摩登，夜晚霓虹灯闪不停，纸醉金迷的世界第一次摊开在黄仁俊面前。

可他不去想这些，老老实实地跟着钟叔做事，开展一段新生活。钟叔对他也很满意，他一直想要找个人继承手艺，这下终于有着落了。他生了两个儿子，但都不喜欢做衣服，哥哥从政了，弟弟说以后要唱歌，到底也不是无所事事，也就不逼他们了。

工作辛苦，多做的是女人的旗袍生意，隔几天就来一趟要选布料穿新的，永远在比美。虽然钟叔和黄仁俊说不喜欢做了就可以走，但黄仁俊还是很满足，再说钟叔帮他付了大笔的赎身费，他不好意思随便就走，又或者说走了，李帝努会找不到他。

勤勤恳恳地生活，闲着的时间短，他落在地图中间的上海，有时候想起北方，有时候想起南方，有时候只想李帝努，怪他不给自己写信。

七月的尾声正值暑夏，上海也热得紧，黄仁俊只待在屋里。那日查看信箱好不容易收到封信，但看到邮戳是从上海本地发出，不免又泄了气，抱怨美国的信怎么那么久了还没有寄到。

刚拆开就有枚钥匙从信封跌落，黄仁俊疑惑地捡起来，见信封里还有一张纸条，抽出一看，熟悉的字体引入眼里，瞬间心里似有东西轰然倒塌，巨响一声，露出那夜李帝努躺在他身边的画面，背着灯光和他说希望我们有个家。

纸条上写了一串地址，字迹依然沉作痛快，那么多年来，在书上写了无数的字教黄仁俊，早已熟悉得见字如见人。

黄仁俊反应过来，赶紧回屋换了身衣服，迫不及待地要过去了。

地址在上海一个幽静的居民区，树木高大，和以前在广州居住的感觉差不多。黄仁俊进入了一栋小洋房，上到三楼，就见一扇雕刻精致的木门，每层都只有一个单位。

黄仁俊心跳得越来越快，慌慌张张的连钥匙都掉到了地上，又赶紧捡起来开锁，甚至在推开门之前做了个深呼吸。

房子空荡荡的，李帝努不在。墙身是白的，客厅有大片的玻璃窗，窗外是梧桐树。方位也好，夏天呆着还算凉快。房子里什么家具都还没有，只有卧室里摆了一张崭新的双人床，光秃秃的床架和床垫，连床单都还没来得及买。

坐着暑气也蒸得人困乏了，黄仁俊睡在床上，等李帝努回来。

醒来的时候快入夜了，夕阳分外橙黄，黄仁俊动了动身子，看到自己身上盖的西装外套彻底清醒过来，跑到房门就见李帝努站在客厅窗前，静静地看着树木。

李帝努听到动静转了个身，除了头发剪短了，其他都没怎么变。

黄仁俊直直地冲入李帝努的怀里，力气太大，李帝努被撞得节节后退，心想他那么激动，应该和他说些温情肉麻的话才对，可他却是抬起头说：“为什么那么久才联络我？你没有去美国吗？你来到上海难道不先来找我吗？你知不知道我很担心你？”

李帝努被他的一连串问题冲击得头晕，依然沉着冷静，摸了摸他的头发笑着说：“房子喜欢吗？”

李帝努就是这样，说话挑重点，做人做事简洁明了，爱着黄仁俊，完完全全无杂心，永远沉稳。黄仁俊都会被他的温柔打败，眼神也柔了下来，委屈收不全，依然用力地点了点头。

李帝努看他一副欲哭的模样，想着他自己在外呆了一段时间也没怎么变，依然是眼泪丰盛，但他却觉得熟悉的一切都回到自己了身边，心感安慰。屋里何尝不是一阵风雨欲来，夹杂着情欲旺盛，他们又在一起了。

聊到了分开的那几个月，恨不得一分一秒拆开来都讲给对方听。李帝努躺在黄仁俊的腿上，看他热烈地说着这些事，若有所思，打算要跟他完全坦白，才是认真地告诉了他那件事。

那时黄仁俊要回北方，不让李帝努跟着，因为他们是主仆关系。纵使李帝努早已不在乎，但事实未变，于是李帝努思来想去，决定要让他离开李家，脱离仆人身份，从十八岁开始，他会是自由的。

没想到机会来得那么快，他见黄仁俊跟着钟叔做事投入满足，便顺势给了钟叔一大笔钱，请他帮忙，拿这笔钱给黄仁俊赎回自由身，带他去上海，让他有新生活。

黄仁俊听了之后完全说不出话，目瞪口呆，房子里瞬间变得寂静万籁。没想到到头来，是因为李帝努，他才有了改变人生的机会。李帝努从他腿上坐起来，伸手温柔地去摸他的脸，黄仁俊回过神，过了一会儿才呆呆地问他，为什么现在又和我说。

“因为我想让你知道，我为了你做过什么。”

说完就去吻他，温柔又深情，黄仁俊搂着他的脖子，两人紧紧地贴在一起，在属于他们还是空荡荡的家里，爱意饱满。李帝努的感情依然直接又无保留，可是从此以后，黄仁俊都会和李帝努一样，自由地，真诚地，爱着他。

那时就觉得，他们将会不畏天高地厚，不怕时代残忍，不惧命运无常；

永远在一起。

-

五年后.

帝努：  
你到香港已经一个月了，希望生意一切顺利。我在你离开之前交代过你不要喝太多那边英国的红茶和咖啡，不知道你有没有好好听话，注意身体。虽然你下个礼拜就回来了，但家里最近发生了很多事，所以打算先告诉你。

二妈去世了，昨夜梦里走的，没有痛苦。自从去年爸爸意外去世后，她就一直郁郁寡欢，你一直不愿了解她，大概也没猜着，她是真心爱着爸爸。前几天她似是知道自己大限将至，把她的嫁妆和首饰都交给我了，说现在外头局势乱，金的带着才能傍身。

其实我挺喜欢她的，离家前就对我很好了。十九岁的时候你带我回了广州，和家里坦白了我们的感情，也是她在旁边帮着，爸爸才肯接受我们。

二妈真是好人，所以最后也可以轻松地离开吧。她的后事我会打点好，绝不亏待。

这段日子妹妹都和我睡，她胆子小，不敢自己一个人睡，不黏着妈妈了就黏我。看着她就觉得还是你长得像爸爸，她长得像二妈，但眼睛都一样，圆圆的。不过我还没想好怎么和她解释二妈已经去世了，她弄不懂，今天还是吵着要找妈妈，哭得实在凶狠，不过这次我心软没发脾气，她倒自己先不哭了，看着又可爱又让人心疼。

我父母那边的事办好了，到最后我也还在劝他们搬过来，但他们坚持留在老家，战事越来越近了也不怕，心认始终要落叶归根。你托人找的新房子他们也很喜欢，我们现在每个礼拜都会讲电话。

钟叔也给我写信了，如今上海快保不住了，他当官的大儿子决定把家人都送到美国去了。他给我写了那边的地址，剩下还存着的布料也送到我店里来了，信里说要保持联络，有缘会再见面。

还有，大学那边打电话来找你了，好像是要你以优秀毕业生的身份，在开学典礼给新同学做演讲，细节还没说清楚，他们会再寄封信过来，所以等你回来后再回复他们也不着急。

说了那么多，最后要说的是，我很想你，你安心在香港办完事，家里的一切我会看着。

等你回来。

爱，  
仁俊

[全文完]  
2020.06.20

*诗句节选自济慈《灿烂的星》（查良镛译）


End file.
